Au-delà des flammes et des frontières
by Aurelie Zerah
Summary: Participation au concours Pierre Bottero organisé par Rageot Editions - Gagner une édition limitée du tome 2 du Pacte des Marchombres (commentée par l'auteur).


Rageot Editions avait proposé un concours d'écriture afin de gagner un des derniers exemplaires du tome 2 du Pacte des Marchombres commenté par l'auteur. Le but du concours était simple : en 8000 signes, il fallait raconter la genèse d'un des personnages secondaires d'un des livres de Pierre Bottero.

Je n'ai pas été choisie parmi les cinq gagnants mais je tenais quand même à vous faire partager mon texte, qui contient exactement 8000 signes. Bravo aux cinq gagnants et bonne lecture à tous !

(Evidemment, les personnages appartiennent tous à Pierre Bottero).

* * *

Quel est mon âge ? D'où je viens ? De quoi est faite ma vie ?

Ce sont des questions que l'on pourrait me poser si on parvenait à s'approcher de moi et à trouver le courage de me parler.

Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Mes souvenirs sont nombreux. Ils se mélangent les uns aux autres dans un tourbillon de sensations infinies et en deviennent presque confus. Il y en a tout de même certains qui sont ancrés dans ma mémoire à jamais.

Je me rappelle par exemple un cocon chaud et douillet, accompagné d'une odeur de terre sèche. Il m'est également impossible d'oublier mon premier vol et la sensation du vent contre mes ailes que je venais de déployer. Bien que j'aie été au départ hésitant et maladroit, je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'on m'enseigne comment faire pour glisser sur les courants d'air et tournoyer dans le ciel. C'est inscrit dans mes gênes, dans mon cœur et dans mon âme.

Je me souviens de chaque voyage que j'ai effectué. Ils sont pourtant nombreux. Je n'avais personne à qui rendre des comptes et j'étais libre de me rendre où je voulais. J'allais là où mes ailes me portaient, sans but réel, avec simplement l'envie de découvrir le monde.

Je joue avec les tempêtes et les ouragans.

Je règne sur les continents et les océans.

Je me fonds dans le vent et les nuages.

Je tutoie les étoiles et l'univers.

Je suis fournaise et bourrasque.

Je suis puissance et légèreté.

Je suis montagne et oiseau.

Je suis sagesse et volupté.

Je suis griffes et crocs.

Je suis le Dragon.

Personne n'était capable de m'arrêter. Personne n'a d'ailleurs essayé. Aucune créature saine d'esprit n'aurait tenté de s'opposer à moi. Et si un fou avait voulu me défier, il m'aurait suffi de le réduire en cendres pour l'éliminer de mon chemin.

Et puis, je L'ai rencontrée.

Lorsqu'Elle m'est apparue, j'étais posé sur un rocher qui émergeait de la mer, contemplant mon reflet rendu tremblotant par les vagues, admirant les grandes ailes couchées sur mon dos, fixant les iris mordorés qui me regardaient et m'amusant des volutes bleutées qui s'échappaient de mes naseaux.

L'image que me renvoyait l'étendue argentée devant moi s'est tout d'un coup brouillée pour laisser place à une créature de rêve. Une peau noire et huileuse, des yeux d'un or pur, une forme longiligne et gracieuse. Mon âme s'en est trouvée bouleversée sans que je sache pourquoi et un étrange frisson a parcouru ma colonne vertébrale depuis la naissance de mon cou jusqu'au bout de ma queue.

Nous avons échangé un long regard, chacun lisant en l'autre, nous découvrant et nous apprivoisant sans dire un mot. Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Je ne saurais le dire. Le monde aurait bien pu s'écrouler autour de moi sans que je m'en rende compte. Seuls comptaient Ses grands yeux qui me liaient à Son âme.

J'avais traversé plus de mondes, accumulé plus de savoirs, vécu plus longtemps qu'il n'était possible d'imaginer. Je réalisais enfin, par le biais de ce regard, que je ne savais encore rien de la Vie.

Elle a soudain disparu et le paysage a changé. Je n'étais plus face à la mer mais devant une multitude de chemins. Fasciné, j'ai découvert un monde de possibles qui se dévoilaient au fil de ma pensée. Je ne sais si c'était dû à une intuition ou si c'était le résultat de l'échange que j'avais eu avec Elle, mais je devinais que cet endroit était Sa maison.

Toutefois, mon émerveillement n'a pas duré longtemps. Un voile noir s'est abattu sur ce monde, faisant se flétrir les possibles qui s'étaient créés autour de moi, assombrissant l'avenir et instillant une sensation désagréable dans mon cœur.

Agacé de voir Sa maison souillée par je ne savais quelle noirceur, j'ai ouvert ma gueule pour cracher une longue gerbe de flammes, brûlant ce Mal qui tentait de s'incruster chez Elle. Je ne me suis arrêté que lorsque le monde m'a semblé enfin purifié.

Alors que je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait plus traces du voile noir, une voix m'a interpelé et je me suis retourné. Elle était là, flottant vers moi, le regard rempli de joie.

— Merci d'avoir sauvé l'Imagination du Mal. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends un Héros comme toi … Puisses-tu considérer ma maison comme la tienne.

Je me suis senti flatté, le cœur gonflé de fierté.

— Je serai ravi d'aider ma Dame chaque fois qu'elle en ressentira le besoin et je suis plus qu'honoré de pouvoir partager Sa maison.

Nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. Nous nous sommes donc séparés, reprenant le cours de nos vies solitaires. Cependant, alors que j'avais l'habitude d'être seul, je ressentais cruellement Son absence. Toutes mes pensées convergeaient vers Elle et j'avais besoin de La sentir près de moi pour me sentir apaisé.

Elle était l'autre moitié de mon âme. Elle était mon Amour.

Et je commençais à appréhender le vrai sens de la Vie.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés à de nombreuses reprises au cours des siècles. Parfois, nous unissions nos forces pour éliminer le Mal. D'autres fois, nous nous rejoignions uniquement pour le plaisir d'être ensemble.

Puis, les Ts'Lichs ont commencé à faire des ravages en Gwendalavir. Je n'avais que faire de ce monde mais ma Dame y était attachée. Alors, j'ai accepté de faire don d'une partie de ma sagesse à un jeune garçon prometteur qu'Elle estimait beaucoup. Ce garçon a réussi à libérer son pays du joug des guerriers lézards et est devenu une légende parmi ses semblables. Moi, j'ai oublié son nom et son visage. Les Alaviriens ne sont rien pour moi. La seule chose qui compte est le bonheur de ma Dame.

Mais j'aurais dû me méfier. Les Ts'Lichs sont rancuniers. Et patients. Ils se sont effacés et ont ressurgi alors qu'on les avait oubliés, pour se venger de moi. Ils m'ont fait croire qu'ils avaient réussi à kidnapper ma Dame et qu'ils ne lui rendraient sa liberté qu'à la seule condition que je me livre à eux.

Trop affolé pour me rendre compte que ces maudites créatures avaient utilisé l'Imagination pour me tendre un piège et que la Dame que je voyais n'était qu'un dessin, j'ai aussitôt volé à Son secours. Hélas, à peine avais-je touché leur création qu'un collier apparaissait autour de mon cou pour me lier à la terre.

Je n'avais pas de maître, et voilà que de misérables créatures à l'esprit fourbe et malveillant ont réussi à me surpasser, à m'entraver à jamais. J'ai voulu utiliser l'Imagination pour me libérer mais pour la première fois, des chemins m'étaient fermés. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le moyen de briser ce collier qui m'enserre le cou, me démange, me brûle.

Je suis aussi prisonnier que les misérables humains sur lesquels je suis sensé veiller. Ma Dame est venue me porter secours et a tenté de me délivrer. Nous avons joint nos forces, nous avons uni nos âmes, nous nous sommes fondus l'un dans l'autre.

En vain.

Le collier de métal est resté autour de mon cou, inébranlable. J'avais la Volonté, ma Dame avait la Créativité, mais pour la première fois de nos deux existences, nous n'avions pas le Pouvoir. J'ai hurlé, j'ai craché, j'ai fulminé, mais rien n'y a fait.

Alors que je perdais espoir, ma Dame m'a envoyé un message de réconfort.

« Je pars à la recherche d'une personne qui saura te rendre ta liberté. Sois patient. Je ne t'oublie pas. Tu es à jamais gravé dans mon âme. »

J'ai attendu.

J'avais été Dragon indomptable, j'étais désormais Gardien impuissant.

Les années se sont écoulées. Lentement. Je n'ai pas pris garde au temps qui passait. Privé de mon royaume, loin de ma Dame, malheureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été, j'ai perdu goût à la vie.

Personne ne s'est aventuré dans les ruines d'Al-Poll durant toutes les années où j'ai dû assumer mon rôle de Gardien. Et peu à peu, les appels au secours lancés par les humains figés derrière moi se sont transformés en murmures, avant de se taire complètement.

J'ai attendu.

Et j'attends toujours.

Mais alors que je rêve de ma Dame, je sens une légère pression contre ma patte qui me tire de mon sommeil. Mes ailes se déplient et claquent, j'ouvre mes yeux et je la vois.

Une adolescente blonde aux yeux d'un violet profond.

Celle que ma Dame a envoyée pour me libérer.

Ewilan.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic sur Teen Wolf, patience. La troisième partie arrivera début décembre. J'avais annoncer la publier en novembre, mais j'ai de nombreux projets à gérer et comme je ne veux pas bâcher la fin de ma fic, je préfère prendre mon temps et vous proposer quelque chose de qualité.

A très vite et merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
